


Subtle Hint #3

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [3]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas still doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #3

"That one?"

"Yes. Good choice, Danny."

"Nmph."

"She looks charming. Go talk to her."

"She's Doris' cousin's baby sister's best friend."

"You wouldn't have a name to go with that, would you?"

"Mmm. Jane?"

"Well, now is a good time to confirm it."

"Just go up and talk to her?"

"You are a man of action, Danny. Go."

"Nah, I'll stay here."

"Danny. This is how it works: you have to talk to them first."

"I just think I…"

"Absolutely _not_, we've been over this, you do not need to practice."

"So you say…'ey, you're blushing."

"It's hot in here."

"…nnnoooo, you're blushing."

"Hot."

"You're hot?"

"Yes."

"…I s'pose so."

#


End file.
